Forever And Always
by HelloMyNameIs-Astrid
Summary: (Modern AU) Grace Hofferson, Astrid Hofferson's younger sister but only by a year, is in her junior year and isn't necessarily the most popular, along side with her childhood best friend, Henry, or as most people call him " Hiccup". When hiccup goes out one night into the forest, what will he find? Will secrets be kept? Relationships torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Forever and Always**

**"GRACE, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" My sister Astrid shouted in my ear. I threw my pillow at her "hmm… no five more minutes." I complained. "Okay well suit yourself, its 7:15 and we've got to be outta here at 8." Astrid said almost mocking me, and with that I literally almost jumped out of my bed. "I'll be down in 5, grab me energy bar would you please." I said sending my sister downstairs. She nodded as I closed my door to get ready. Today I wore this:** ** cutayyyy/set?id=77464474. 'Let's get this show on the road' I thought to myself. "Hey, Trid, you ready? I shouted downstairs. She looked up and nodded. I grabbed my backpack and gym bag since I was on the schools track team. The car ride was… okay… mostly quiet as I kept my thoughts to myself. As we got to school, I got out of the car and walked to my first hour, choir." See you in third hour." My sister said walking towards her biology class. I looked back and gave a thumbs up. Choir… here we go, great the class where no one takes anything seriously except for me. "Good morning class, Grace." My teacher said with a smile. I replied back with a smile, "Good morning . " Choir always seems to be the longest, oh well whatever. I stopped by my locker on my way to second hour when someone bumped into me, "Watch where you're going loser!" Just as I suspected, it was Trevor "Tuff" Thorston, one of the schools biggest jerks and one of my many, many bullies. I sighed and picked up my stuff walking to my algebra class. In this class I sat next to the boy I like, Henry "Hiccup" Haddock. The name hiccup mostly stuck though, it's what he's been called since he was little, I guess. I Sat down and greeted him politely, "Morning." I said trying to sound cheery. He smiled back, "Good morning," He let out a light chuckle, "Are those your riding boots, Grace?" I blushed hard man. "Uh, yeah ha-ha… was kind of in a rush this morning and these were the closest shoes I could grab." I said laughing along with him. We passed some funny notes throughout algebra and before we knew it class was over. The only classes we didn't have together were third hour and first hour. We were pretty close friends, but I've always had a crush on him. After lunch the day somewhat dragged by. But I was just happy it was over. **

**A/N so this is my first time publishing a fanfic! So i'm super excited :D please read & review! if you dont like something please feel free to let me know(: xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N disclaimer: sadly i dont own any of the dreamworks characters, except for mine:( **

**The next few days were somewhat miserable but it wasn't like kids' being mean wasn't a new feeling. But today, today was the track meet… the make or break of my track career. Some of these other kids were intense when it came to running. Astrid and I drove to school for the meet, "Astrid, what if I manage to screw this up? This makes or breaks my track career." I said just as we pulled up to the back entrance of the school. She smiled and looked at me, "don't worry you've broken the record many times, I'm almost positive you'll knock em' dead and hiccups going to be there, no pressure." She teased. I laughed and got out, "see you after the meet." I smiled and waved as my sister went to find a spot to park and watch me as I walked over to the locker room. Today I was the only runner for berk high… mainly because I was the only one who qualified." Hey, good luck." Hiccup said as I walked over to my starting position. I smiled and nodded indicating a 'thank you'. As soon as I heard the gun shot I was off… way ahead of the other people. I could hear everyone cheering me on. Just as I was making the sharp turn I felt and heard a crack in my ankle. In that moment wanted to stop and just sit there, but no I pushed myself… and before I knew it I was finished, broken a new record and a bone. As soon I crossed the finish line I just let myself fall, cradling my severely swollen ankle, as my sister and hiccup ran over to my aid. Astrid kneeled down next to me, "Grace oh my gosh what happened?!" She said panicked and I just shrugged fighting the tears. Hiccup ran over with some ice, wrap and helped me up onto the bench. As soon as everyone was finished and they calculated the times and placed the top three runners awards for fastest times. I placed first but after the awards they took me to the hospital to get my ankle checked out. The doctor came in with my x-rays, "Yeah, she's got a pretty decent fracture, she'll be in a cast for about 6 weeks and she won't be able to run track… just by the looks of this fracture, ever again." The doctor said as he finished up wrapping my cast. Those words stung. I felt my eyes start to water but held it back, as we were in public. As soon as we got everything settled and all that jazz we got in my sisters car and drove home, she decided to let hiccup stay the night since she was too lazy to drive the extra mile to his house. When we got home it was literally just six o' clock, right when we eat dinner… luckily our parents were on a business trip right now, so we were alone. Surprisingly I managed to get somehow get up to my room and shut the door and ignored everything else… just laying there crying harder than I probably ever have… I'm not much of crier. After a little while, my sister came and checked in on me trying to comfort me. Barely an hour later, hiccup came in as well, but it was just him, he sat down on my bed next to me," This is horrible, I-I can't even begin to think about how hard this is for your right now." He said solemnly. "I just manage to screw everything up, hiccup… I mean look at me compared to my sister… she's drop dead gorgeous, extremely skinny and just flawless in every way, and then there's "I pointed to myself, "This." He shook his head and hugged me… as he told me to just let it all out. So, I did I bawled my eyes out into my almost lifelong crush's shoulder. Once my eyes could water no more, we decided to watch a movie. We ended up watching pitch perfect. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep on hiccups shoulder. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was, him telling me not to be jealous of my sister and that I'm just as good as her.**

** A/N Sorry if these have been short, but with school and everything lol! But I promise the next chapter will be extra long :D Read and review please! xx**


End file.
